


A Dirty Dozen

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cock Rings, D/s elements, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: Sherlock has to choose his battles.  He chooses all of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Come At Once’s](http://come-at-once.livejournal.com) [24-hour porn challenge](http://come-at-once.livejournal.com/89418.html) for the prompt: "Six of one, half a dozen of the other"

“It’ll be six of one, half-dozen of the other.”

“That’s not a legitimate comparison, John.”

John just smiled, just a very little smile, more of a smirk than a smile, and Sherlock looked as if he was personally affronted by the very existence of the universe.

“It benefits you either way, so why don’t you choose?” John asked. He held out his closed hands again, resting the backs of them against Sherlock’s stomach, feeling the tension in his muscles, the slight jerk of his body as something about John looming over him strained his control.

Sherlock’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips as he considered his choices, flicking his eyes up at John, kneeling between his spread thighs on the bed. He looked as if he were considering trying to hook one shapely limb around John and tug him closer, but reconsidered at the last second. The consequences of that were likely going to be less pleasant than any of the proffered choices, and Sherlock knew it. Not uninteresting, of course, but perhaps not something he would have done with a naked John in his bed.

He eyed the hands resting on his belly: one was a trifle more closed, another a bit warmer to the touch, the first a hair closer to him, the second a bit nearer to John. In an instant, Sherlock realized he knew which hand John wanted him to pick, and John’s smile got broad as he opened his right hand to reveal a hinged ring.

“That does not seem to be a half-dozen, or six, John,” Sherlock said, using his hand to trace John’s slightly calloused and scarred fingers and knuckles. He raised the hand to his mouth and kissed the tips of the fingers, just to know everything he could.

“It’s more of a placeholder.” John’s hand withdrew slowly, making its way down from Sherlocks mouth.

“You mean that literally,” Sherlock stated flatly, and got a hitch in his voice when John closed the ring around the base of his erection. 

“I want to see how close we can get you, six times,” John whispered to him. Sherlock’s thighs crushed against John’s hips as he pulled John to him, folded him in his body, cock throbbing hard against its confines. “Well. One already,” John chuckled, and got enough space between them to kiss Sherlock. This was only the beginning; they had all the time in the world, time that John would stretch out to infinity.

“What is the other?” Sherlock demanded, trying to contain his excitement, his hands running down the length of John’s body to find one fist still loosely closed. “The ‘half-dozen’?”

“Don’t tell me you want that too? Never mind,” John interrupted himself, bringing his hand up to reveal the half-dozen thin strands of black silk in his hand.

Sherlock looked at them, glanced briefly down to where a firm band of dark metal was holding his erection hostage, back at John, and swallowed.

And nodded in gratitude.

And kept still as John tied the thin, easily-breakable strands to his limbs, then to the bedframe, a gentle reminder of six reasons to keep control as John crouched over him again, ready to finish reminding him of a dozen different ways in which he loved him.


End file.
